Big Girls Don't Cry
by KatieKarev
Summary: She didn’t know how to live without him. He had been what she has wanted for so long and she turned him down. With good reasons she told herself. She couldn’t just leave Lorelei, the woman who had raised her all alone. However she did love Logan Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls or the songs featured in this story.

* * *

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

By: Dani Sierra

Rory had thought of this moment a hundred, no a thousand times and now that it was here she was at a lose of words. She had practiced and everything but now that he was standing in front of her, she dumbfounded. She came to L.A. to write a review of the new George Clooney movie. She new this could happen but didn't think it would. Now he stood before her looking like Leonardo DiCaprio did in Titanic when Kate Winslet had gotten into the lifeboat. Then he smiled like she had jumped back on the sinking ship.

"Hey," Logan said as he reached out for a handshake.

Rory shifted on her feet a little as they stood in front of a restaurant just between the main street and avenue roads. Then she replied, "Hey."

"So, what brings you her?" he asked although he knew. He had kept track of her and her work. He had saved all the articles she'd wrote in the last three years.

"Work," she answered still shifting.

"So what do you do?" he asked trying to get her to make eye contact with him.

"I'm a journalist," she said trying her best not to look him in the eyes.

"That's cool, I know you could do it," Logan said lowering his head to catch her glaze as he did she followed his eyes back up.

"Logan, I can't lie to you, I missed you so much and I've looked forward to this moment for three years," Rory said as she stared him in the eyes for the first time since he'd left.

"But…" he added knowing her so well after all this time. He shifted now every time she did to kept the glaze of her big blue eyes so he could read her.

"But, I just wanted you to know that my saying no had nothing to do with you, it was personal. I couldn't leave my mom," she said as she stood still and looked at him.

"What about now, Rory?" he asked she wanted to smile when he said her name but she didn't.

"What about?" she asked a little confused.

"You live in New York now, Lorelei still lives in Stars Hollow, that's away from her, isn't?" He asked.

"Yeah it is but I needed more time to grow up. I had that. Now I'm ready to say I'm sorry I hurt you and that's all," she exclaimed in a low tone.

"Yeah okay," he said halfheartedly and broke the eye contact.

"Well I have to go," Rory said as she started walk away but he grabbed her spun her around and kissed her. He kissed her with all the passion he'd been saving for three long years. Much to his surprise she was kissing back.

* * *

They made there way through his door and up the stairs without missing a beat or breaking their kiss. He opened his bedroom door and they backed into the bed. He fell on top of her as she worked to take off his coat. Then he broke away from her and looked into her eyes. 

"Rory, do you really want to do this?" He asked just like had so long ago back at Yale.

"Yeah," she replied as she nodded and leaned back up to catch his lips.

They made love with the passion they had both saved, with the love they held for the other.

* * *

As they lay curled up together the next morning Rory felt more complete then she had in a long time. His sleepy eyes looked over at the smiling face he had missed so much. 

"So?" she said laying her head on his chest and draping her leg over his.

"So…Rory when do you leave?" he asked as he pulled back to look into his eyes.

"At twelve today," she replied as she leaned over him to look at the clock. It was 10:30. She had to get up and get ready and go back to her hotel and get her stuff and then check out it was going to be a long hour and a half.

"I guess you need to get up then," he stated but just gripped her tighter.

"We both know that I had to leave. We can't do this," she said as kissed his cheek and pulled herself up and gathered her clothes.

* * *

Rory had got everything done and was know waiting for the plane when she heard her name. 

"Rory!" Logan yelled spiriting to get to her. It was 11:45.

"Logan! What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I could let you leave without saying goodbye," he replied then added, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, I'll miss," she said before his lips cut her off.

"I know," He said then added, "I guess fairytales don't always have a happy ending do they?"

"I guess not and we both know I can't stay," Rory replied looking at him.

"I know, just call this time okay?" He replied as he smiled sadly.

"Okay," she replied although they both knew they were lying to themselves.

The plane called for her flight and she kissed his cheek one last time and got on the plane.

* * *

Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
Your probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

CHORUS  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But Ive got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

CHORUS  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if u want to  
Cause I want to hold yours too  
Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But its time for me to go home  
Its getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

_CHORUS_  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

La Da Da Da Da Da

* * *

She had made it back home to her apartment only to see Lorelei setting in a dark corner. Then she heard her. 

"So you come to me on this the day of my daughter's to ask me for a favor," She said doing her best Marlow Brandon voice.

"Mom you get out of the chair now and Luke I'm so sorry you married her," Rory said and gave Luke a big hug.

"So he gets a hug but nothing for the woman who birthed you, gave you a home and made you what you are today," Lorelei said with pitiful look on her face.

"Yeah you get a hug," Rory said and let go of Luke. She leans over and hugs her mom.

"Rory, you smell of man?" Lorelei giggled a bit.

"I don't think Grandpa is your dad," Rory said with a serious face.

"Why not? Why didn't you tell me this a long time ago? You know I've been looking to nail Emily and now this is my chance," Lorelei said.

"I think your true father is a blood hound and you have his nose," Rory said with a small smile.

"Pooh," she said and then grabbed her nose, "What's wrong with my nose?"

"Nothing it's find," Luke said and wrapped an arm around her waist.

* * *

"Mom," Rory said as she looked through the window of the living room, They were alone because Luke was cooking dinner. 

"Yeah," Lorelei answered with a smile.

"I saw Logan," Rory said.

"You did?" Lorelei said as she leaned over and wrapped Rory up in a hug.

"Yeah and he said he missed me and I miss him. It was hard enough the first second was even worse."

"I know honey but maybe you should come stay with me and Luke for awhile?"

"Okay," she said.

They had just pulled into the driveway. When she saw something or someone sitting in the porch swing. Luke and Lorelei had stopped at the diner to check on things. She was debating if she should go on up there or not. She finally decided on the first. She walked onto the porch to find the person or thing had left then she got to the door, which was unlocked.

"Okay this is odd," Rory said but went on in.

She walked on through the house.

"Hello is anybody there?" She asked as she entered the kitchen to find some dark figure in a chair at the table then it barked, "Oh Paul Anka you scared me."

Then someone grabbed her from behind and whispered into her ear "No that was me, Ace."

She knew that voice anywhere and that name it hit her hard.

"But how?" she asked as she spun around.

"Lorelei, had a hand in this, after I called and told her I couldn't live without you, I love you, Rory," he said as he kissed her hard.

She broke the kiss and responded, "I love you too."

* * *

_**walk into a room  
Your face is all I see  
And my heart races so fast  
I never knew a rush to feel like that  
Every time you're touching me**_

_**Pre Chorus  
I never did believe in anything  
I couldn't hold between my fingers  
But the way you make me feel  
It's just so real the way it lingers**_

_**Chorus  
I get lost inside your stare  
Lost when you're not there  
When everything I have doesn't mean a thing  
If it's without you  
If it's a dream, don't wake me up  
I'll scream if this isn't love  
If bein' lost means never knowin'  
How it feels without you  
I wanna stay lost (forever)  
(I wanna stay lost forever with you)**_

_**2nd Verse  
No, this feeling doesn't end  
It's with me everywhere I am  
Hope it never goes away  
It's like defying gravity  
Losin' all control and bein' free  
And I always wanna stay**_

_**Pre-Chorus**_

_**I never thought that I'd let go  
Long enough to fall for someone deeply  
Who had the power to erase my fears  
And find me so completely**_

_**Chorus  
I get lost inside your stare  
Lost when you're not there  
When everything I have doesn't mean a thing  
If it's without you  
If it's a dream, don't wake me up  
I'll scream if this isn't love  
If bein' lost means never knowin'  
How it feels without you  
I wanna stay lost (forever)  
(I wanna stay lost forever with you)**_

_**Bridge  
Don't tell me where we're goin'  
I don't wanna know  
I like the mystery (I like the mystery)  
I can't believe we've come this far  
So far away from where we started off  
You found me when I wasn't lookin'  
You found me**_

* * *

_**Maybe this Fairytale has a happy ending after all.**_

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first Oneshot, Songfic, and Gilmore Girls fan fiction so please by kind and review. Oh yeah the first song is of course Fergie "Big Girls Don't Cry" and the second is Faith Hill's new single "Lost" So thanks for reading. Special shout out to Maddie and Brittany. 


End file.
